Vehicle load spaces provide an area within a vehicle to store different forms of loads or cargo. The usability of such load spaces can be improved in various ways, for example by installing removable shelves to split the load space vertically or horizontally, by providing eyelets into which retaining clips of a cargo net can be engaged to stretch the cargo net across a portion of the load space, or by providing a variety of secure anchor points that are integrated into the interior walls or floor of the load space.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of such a load space feature, in which a hook formation 2 is molded into a trim component in the form of a surround 4 of a storage recess 6, also referred to as a ‘cubby’, that is provided in the wall 8 of the vehicle load space, although the cubby 6 could also be provided in the passenger cabin of the vehicle. The hook formation 2 allows various items to be attached to it. For example, bag handles may be secured over the hook formation 2 or bungee cords may be secured to it in order to tie-down items of cargo that may be placed in the load space. However, the configuration of the hook formation 2 in FIG. 1 has limited usability, and it is against this background that the invention has been devised.